Snowmageddon
by forensicsfan
Summary: A blizzard hits DC and Booth just can't resist trudging through it to check on his partner with interesting results.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. I do enjoy taking them out from time to time to play with them though.

**Author's Note:** Ever since President Obama dubbed the recent blizzard that hit DC "Snowmageddon" I've been mulling over ways to turn this into a story for our favorite non-couple. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Thirty-six inches of snow had fallen in two days and the District of Columbia had literally frozen to a stop, so it was a bit of a surprise when Temperance Brennan heard a knock at her door at six o'clock on a Tuesday evening - the third day of this freeze that had shut down government offices and the Jeffersonian. Somehow, she wasn't really all that surprised at _who_ it was that was knocking as she opened the door. "Booth."

Booth smiled as he stomped remnants of snow off of his boots and shook a bit more out of his hair as he walked into his partner's apartment. "It's climactic armageddon out there."

Brennan looked at him quizzically. "I don't know what that means."

He smirked and then shook his head in amusement, of course she didn't know what it meant, she probably hadn't even heard that the President had dubbed the storm 'Snowmageddon'. "Never mind, it's just really bad out there." Despite the fierceness of the weather, he'd managed to get into the parking garage of her apartment - although it was dubious to think that he might be able to get back out anytime soon.

Of course she was pleased to see him, but she had to wonder about his mental state for venturing out in this kind of weather to begin with. It was only then that she realized he had bags of what smelled very much like take out in hand and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "What's that?"

"I brought Thai." If his smile could have melted the snow the way it usually melted his partner's resolve then he would have had a much easier time reaching her apartment.

"It's open?" She was unsure how anything would be open in weather like this, especially when most rational people would be staying inside.

"Just so happens." He winked as he set it down on her kitchen counter. The proprietors of their favorite Thai place lived above it and didn't see any reason to close down as long as they had plenty of regular customers within walking distance. The place had actually been packed when he'd stopped in to pick up his order.

"What are you doing out in this weather in the first place?" Brennan eyed him curiously and he shrugged off his jacket.

"I thought you might be hungry." Of course that was a perfectly lame excuse for finding a reason to see her since they didn't have a case to work on and neither of their offices was even open. And then there was the fact that he was going stir crazy since Parker was stuck at Rebecca's and his cable was out didn't hurt either - _and_ since he'd finally convinced Bones to get a TV with the supremo cable package with all of her squinty channels in high definition, he could reconnect with the outside world with her right next to him. He didn't want to shrivel up and die from cabin fever before all of this snow melted off.

She rolled her eyes. "I do know how to cook." And her cupboards were unusually full - there had been warnings about how severe the weather was going to be before the storm actually hit and like any rational person, she had gotten prepared.

"Well half of the District doesn't even have power, I just wanted to make sure you weren't surviving on granola and wheat grass or something." Or whatever she kept around for emergencies that masqueraded as food.

"What's wrong with granola?" As long as her nutritional needs were met, why did it matter how she obtained it?

He flashed her a wide grin in leaned in, speaking in a conspiratorial sing-songy tone. "It's not _Thai_." Now was not the time to argue with Bones. Now was the time to charm her with magical food and then maybe broach the subject of how his cable was out and his power kept flickering so he was hoping she wouldn't mind if he crashed on her couch for a day or two.

"Good point. And it _does_ smell good." She smiled warmly at him. Besides, now that he was here, she realized that maybe what she'd been missing the last two days was a little company. With the weather so bad outside, perhaps she could convince him that it was too dangerous to drive and he should stay in her guest room, surely that would appeal to his alpha male tendencies. If that didn't work, she could use her newly acquired television to sway him.

"See, I knew you needed something more than Power Bars to eat." He winked as he helped her pull out a couple of plates and he more than willingly took the beer that she offered him from the fridge that seemed to be much fuller than it normally was.

"Power Bars are ideal for emergency situations, however, I would have to agree that they aren't as palatable as this." She followed him past her dining room table right to her couch where he plopped the array of food down along with the beer. She slid the plates next to the food just as he started to pull it out of the bags.

"That's because Thai food is the best." Booth was sounding way too excited even in his own ears. Thankfully, it didn't seem that Bones noticed. "I even got extra Mee Krab."

"Good." Was it irrational to be glad he'd braved a blizzard to bring her Thai food and keep her company? They settled in and Booth managed to convince her to watch her big beautiful flat screen TV while they ate. Not that it kept her from talking through most of the show he'd settled on. Apparently this 'American Idol' program was quite popular.

"I can't believe you've never seen this." Booth was amused at her running commentary as the judges weighed in on 'Hollywood Week'. And of course it seemed perfectly natural that she would side with Simon on just about everything.

"Well I haven't had a television in some time. What's so hard to believe about that?" She suddenly felt a little self conscious at the way he was looking at her. This was all so very cozy and she had images flashing through her mind about what it might be like if they weren't _just_ partners anymore - if they had a more personal relationship and watching television together in the evening was just part of the bigger picture.

Booth seemed to pick up on a slight shift in her demeanor and he nudged her elbow with his, catching her eyes as she glanced up. "We can watch something else if you want."

"This is fine. I find it interesting. Anthropologically speaking, the selection process is interesting. The singing is good." She offered him a smile and hoped that he wasn't getting tired of her company. She hadn't yet suggested that he stay.

He let out a soft chuckle and slung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer for a quick hug and then not bothering to remove his arm as she settled against him. "There you go, getting all anthropological on me." This was going very well. Now if he could just work up his courage and ask her if he could stay.

"I _am_ an anthropologist. I'm actually the best forensic anthropologist in my field." It was true, and she knew that he knew that, but it seemed important to remind him that she naturally had a curiosity about cultures, and this audition process certainly seemed to be an entirely different culture.

"_And_ a New York Times best selling author." He leaned over and whispered loudly, his voice holding a hint of amusement that she seemed to need to run her resume up the proverbial flag pole.

"Several times over." She glanced up and noticed just how close his face was to hers and she found that her heart started beating a bit more rapidly.

Booth's eyes couldn't help but glance down at her lips for a fraction of a second. "You're Dr. Temperance Brennan, the sexy scientist turned author."

Brennan glanced at his lips, she'd seen him looking at hers and she wondered if they weren't both just thinking the same thing. "And I'm a very good partner to a sexy FBI agent."

How did his fingers suddenly find their way into her hair? "Yes, you are. You're a very, very good partner." A partner that he very badly wanted to have as much more than a partner.

Yes, they were definitely thinking the same thing, perhaps feeling the same thing. "And I'm a very good kisser." How did those words get out of her mouth without her brain filtering them first?

Booth felt his heart beating wildly as he leaned in a little closer. "I am too." He couldn't stop looking at her lips and hoped that she wasn't just stating a not so objective fact. He had an excellent memory, she _was_ a very good kisser.

Whatever she planned to say waddled off to somewhere completely unimportant as she leaned in just a little bit more and pressed her lips against his. Oh, yes, this was every bit as nice as it was the first time they'd done this. No, wait, this was far better and who the hell cared about counting steamboats when there was a blizzard raging outside.

"Bones." He mumbled against her lips as his fingers wound deeper into her hair. "Snowing outside." Somehow he hoped there was a question about staying for a while in there.

"You should stay." That was easily settled as long as he kept kissing her. "Too much snow. Can't drive." Oh, yes, he was a world class kisser. Definitely one of the best.

"Okay." He couldn't agree with her more and as they seemed to sink a little deeper into the couch kissing as if their lives depended on it, he reasoned that if it wasn't for Snowmageddon, this might all still be wishful thinking.

_**The End**_


End file.
